


Obliviate

by darkness100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that even Snape has limits. Not a happy fic, graphic rape and violence. No gore. Very healthy dose of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

How had this happened?

Scratches, cuts and bruises littered his body.

How had this happened?

Filthy words being spat at him between broken panting.

Oh right, he happened.

Harry had gone down to Snape’s office for their regular lessons. After awhile some horrible memory had triggered his defenses and he had lashed out.  
He had said everything he had wanted to say in the past years and more. 

He should have known better. 

Harry had never seen Snape look this twisted. Angry yes, murderous yes but never anything resembling this.  
Harry never saw the backhand that made him slam his head against the cold, damp dungeon wall.  
Enchanted ropes conjured from the tip of a pitch black wand held him helpless as Snape took his time, first vanishing his clothes and then marking every smooth patch of skin he could find. Harry threatened, pleaded, begged and then cried as Snape made his way down his body. 

However, to his surprise, his cock got handled roughly but not painfully. As a wickedly hot mouth surrounded him he was ashamed to discover he became hard quickly.  
When the first barely spit lubed finger breached his hole he let out a screech as he realized what was in store. He was going to get fucked by Snape and more than likely he was going to enjoy it. Two then three fingers spread him for what was to come. 

This brought him to where he was currently.  
Potion-stained fingers bruising his hips as an impossibly thick cock was rammed in and out of his virgin hole. Obscenities and humiliating remarks flew from his teachers lips.  
Harry didn’t cry and scream only because he was being taken against his will, he cried and screamed because he was harder than he had ever been in his few teenage years and was close to cumming from the cock in his ass alone. Frenzied thrusts signaled Snape’s impending climax. As Harry felt hot cum shooting into him and heard Snape’s roar of release, he too came screaming hate filled words.  
Harry rested a moment before looking up to face the tip of a wand. One word was all he heard before all he knew was darkness.

“Obliviate!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure that i got all the warnings but please let me know if you think a tag should be added.


End file.
